<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holocrons of Fate by them_bonez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820601">Holocrons of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez'>them_bonez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s03e03 The Holocrons of Fate, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Kidnapping, Not completely canon, Reader Insert, Rebels era, Sith Mind Tricks, ghost crew is captured, holocrons, maul being a little shit as usual, request, slight rewrite to maul capturing them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an anonymous request I received on tumblr: "could you write something set when Maul captures the Ghost crew to get Ezra and Kanan to give him the holocron, and he and the reader are oddly drawn to each other?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holocrons of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this does not completely follow the actual episode since i had to add the reader character and took some other liberties with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post-wrapper clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="post-content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="replies">
          <p></p>
          <blockquote class="npf_indented">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </blockquote>
          
          <p><b>Yo</b>u were seated at your station in the cockpit when you saw a distress signal coming in from somewhere. You had just recently joined the crew of the Ghost to help intercept signals and keep an eye out for the goings-on of any enemies to the rebellion. Your rocky past had led you to have many connections in the galaxy to help you keep your finger on the pulse of much of the empire as well as several crime rings.</p>
          <p>“I’m picking up a distress call from a ship, a Sphyrna class corvette.” You alerted Hera, who was at the helm of the ship in the pilot’s seat as usual. </p>
          <p>“I saw that too. Let’s apprehend.” She said as her eyes narrowed and turned the ship towards the distress call.</p>
          <p>As the Ghost closed in on the Sphyrna class corvette hammerhead ship, Hera called out to them on the comms.</p>
          <p>“Hello, come in. We are here in response to the distress call.” She commanded into the comms and waited for a response. Nothing came back so she tried again.</p>
          <p>“We are responding to your distress call. Please let us know how we can help you.” There was another long moment of silence and Hera was about to try again until a small cough and hoarse voice came through the speakers.</p>
          <p>“Oh, bless you for coming. I thought I was a goner.” the voice sounded elderly and weak, but continued.</p>
          <p>“The pirates took everything from us and left us all for dead. I am badly injured and the lone survivor. They destroyed the ship’s drive so I can’t fly it. Please, may I board your ship? You can drop me off at your earliest convenience. I won’t be any trouble.” Hera thought for a moment, pondering the question and whether or not it was a good idea to let a stranger board. She looked around at you all for advice.</p>
          <p>“It is not a good idea. Sounds like a trap to me.” Zeb stated gruffly crossing his arms. Chopper beeped in agreement with Zeb. </p>
          <p>“They sound pretty beat up and aren’t we meant to help those in need when we can?” you chimed in. You weren’t sure why, but you were drawn to the voice and felt a desperate need to help them.</p>
          <p>“I agree.” Sabine cut in. “We should always help people if we can. If it is a trap then we are more than capable of fighting them off.” She instinctually put her hand on her blaster.</p>
          <p>Hera pursed her lips as she thought it all over and then turned on the comm again.</p>
          <p>“Permission to board granted. Bring no weapons and we will be dropping you off as soon as we find somewhere to get you medical treatment.” Hera demanded of the stranger over the comms.</p>
          <p>“Oh yes. Yes, of course, thank you. Thank you ever…ever… so much.” the voice seemed understandably happy about Hera’s decision, but the way they trailed off towards the end came off a little unhinged, almost sinister in a sense.</p>
          <p>Hera docked to the hammerhead and you all went down to the airlock to welcome in the stranger and make sure nothing nefarious was going to occur. The door hissed open and a hooded figure stood in the shadows and mist of the airlock.</p>
          <p>The air filled with the scent of ozone, blaster fire, and strikingly, cinnamon. You stepped closer trying to see the figure. Chopper wheeled closer and made a hesitant remark as the figure slowly walked forward. Zeb and Sabine drew their weapons proactively.</p>
          <p>“Present yourself with your hands up, stranger,” Hera instructed the mysterious cloaked figure.</p>
          <p>“But of course.” The stranger’s voice spilled out like poisoned wine as they stepped into the Ghost’s hallway, their hood still hiding their face from everyone. In a flash, you and the rest of your team were flung up into the ceiling of the airlock hallway. The force of it alone took the air from your lungs in a sudden gasp and you could not make sense of what was happening. You looked down at the stranger whose bright red arms were visible as they outstretched up towards all of you stuck to the ceiling.</p>
          <p>“Maul.” Hera breathed out just loud enough for you to hear. You had not run into the famed old Sith Lord before but had heard many stories through the crew and he was well known amongst many of the crime rings you had acquainted yourself with through the years. You felt a little ashamed for being kind of excited to meet him. Of course, mostly you were angered and scared about the current situation, and even that sliver of excitement was quickly replaced by shame for feeling such a silly thing. Everyone’s weapons were ripped from their hands and holsters down to Maul.</p>
          <p>A couple of tour guide droids wheeled into the ship around Maul and collected the weapons. He lowered his hand and you all came crashing down onto the floor. Everyone grunted in pain and even Chopper squealed in anger. Your mouth filled with the taste of blood as you picked your head up off the harsh metal floor plates. You slowly crawled up, your head was ringing and your body felt broken. Before you could even get your bearings you were forced back down onto your knees and your hands bound.</p>
          <p>With the help of the tour guide droids, he led all of you out of the airlock hallway and into the control room.</p>
          <p>“Now that I have your undivided attention, I will be needing the holocrons you possess along with my apprentice Ezra. Where <em>is</em> the Jedi and my apprentice?” He paced the room, his voice now haunting and powerful, not weak like he first presented himself moments ago. Everyone was silent and trying not to look at each other or Maul. Curiosity got the best of you and you accidentally locked eyes with the vibrant yellow eyes of the former Sith Lord. His focus narrowed in on you and you felt his power needle its way through to your brain for a moment until Zeb spoke out and distracted him.</p>
          <p>“We don’t have the holocrons and we don’t even know where Kanan and Ezra are,” he said matter of factly. Maul’s gaze instantly broke with yours to turn towards Zeb.</p>
          <p>“Such a pity. And I had wanted to spare all of your lives.” Maul said in a menacing nonchalant style. As some form of luck, seemingly pretty bad at this moment, the comms buzzed and Ezra’s voice sparked through along with a holo of him and Kanan,</p>
          <p>“Hera, am I glad to see you’re alright.”</p>
          <p>“Kanan..” Hera started to warn them of your guest, but Kanan rushed ahead with his attempt at warning her about an inquisitor. It didn’t take long for them to realize it was not an inquisitor, but instead Maul.</p>
          <p>“What do you want?” Kanan angrily inquired Maul.</p>
          <p>“The Sith Holocron that our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor.”</p>
          <p>“We don’t have it.”</p>
          <p>“How unfortunate, because if that’s true, - then your friends have no future.” Maul threatened the Jedi as he ignited his red light saber.</p>
          <p>“Okay, we have it. Just not with us.” Ezra offered in a panic.</p>
          <p>“We’ll give it to you, as long as our friends remain safe.” Kanan attempting his diplomacy.</p>
          <p>“Agreed. Good. Oh, and one more thing, your Jedi Holocron, give that to me as well.” Maul demanded in his sly gruff voice. You had to hand it to him, he did not try to hide his intentions. Hera pleaded her protestations but, ultimately Kanan agreed. The comms were disconnected and Maul asked for a tour of the ship. Everyone avoided the request and looked at the floor.</p>
          <p>“I…I um, I can do it.” the words spilled out of your mouth before you could even render what you were doing. Your crew all looked over at you with huge eyes and mouthing NO, but it was too late. You felt confident you could distract him this way. Your team was strong and whip-smart, if they could just have a small moment to themselves without Maul you knew, you just knew they could come up with a plan. </p>
          <p>“Is that so?” Maul was suddenly leaning into your face, his aura unexpectedly enticing you, you could feel his body heat. Your face grew hot and you looked down to avoid his diabolic eyes.</p>
          <p>He grabbed your arm in a surprisingly gentle yet powerful way as he pulled you up to your feet and undid your binds. Your balance was off from the trauma of being flung upwards and back down again and everything else in-between. You felt yourself falter in step and try as you might you fell right into the arms of the former Sith Lord. He caught you with ease with a confused look on his face, but you were too embarrassed to fully look at him. He pushed you off himself and made a small hrmph noise as he did.</p>
          <p>“After you,” he gestured with an outstretched hand leading out of the control room. The droids stayed back to hold the rest of the crew captive as you stepped into the hallway, the doors hissed shut behind you causing you to jump slightly. You were now all alone with the crimson Zabrak, and you could feel his dangerous energy emanating off of him. When you looked into his fiery golden eyes you could also sense a great deal of remorse. He caught you staring at him and furrowed his brow.</p>
          <p>“Well, I guess I will show myself around then.” He said as he pushed past you and made his way down the hall. You regain your senses and quickly follow behind him to catch up.</p>
          <p>“Let me help you.” you grabbed his arm to turn him around and try to slow him down.</p>
          <p>“And what is it exactly you think you can help me with? I do not require the services of a spy,” he remarked with the furrow in his brow deepening.</p>
          <p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Everyone can use a spy on their side,” you say in an attempt to negotiate for yourself still holding onto his arm.</p>
          <p>“We shall see.” He simply stated not acknowledging the gentle grip of your hand on his sturdy arm. You wished you could keep it there longer, he was so warm and on the cold ship, it felt like a blessing, even though you knew better.</p>
          <p>“So this is more than just a ship,” He said as you both walked along the halls and he saw your room on the left and paused to peer in.</p>
          <p>“Yes, we live here.” he entered your room and looked around at your tidy and trim room. You had never felt the need for many possessions especially when you were so often confined to small living quarters. The only indication of it being inhabited was a painting of the starry sky framed like a window on your wall. He gently touched the frame and you saw a deep sadness overtake his golden eyes.</p>
          <p>“It’s..just a painting I made to make it feel like I had a window in here,” you explained looking at him with a questioning concern painting your face.</p>
          <p>“How quaint,” he remarked as he walked out and continued to inspect everyone else’s rooms. He stopped at Kanan’s and breathed in deep. </p>
          <p>“A dull and dour chamber. These are the quarters of a Jedi. - Show me where he keeps the Holocron.” He instructed you.</p>
          <p>“I…I am not sure where he keeps it.” you stammered out.</p>
          <p>“Hmm.. and here I thought the spy would be of such great use to me.” He pointed out as he peered into your mind with the Force, completely exposing you to him. His gloved hand outstretched in front of your face as he extracted the info from you like needles grabbing threads of your brain and pulling a stitch tight. You had no power over him and fell completely submissive to him, just wanting this uncomfortable sensation to go away. He began to laugh maniacally as he tugged at your mind and finally released you, now with a much more serious look on his face. He opened Kanan’s dresser drawer and pulled out the Jedi Holocron. You felt so defeated and also, oddly sympathetic to his plight whatever it may be.</p>
          <p>“You have served me well, spy.” He stepped towards you and put his gloved hand on your face in a curiously tender caress.</p>
          <p>“We have more in common than you may think.” he finished as he motioned for you to walk out of the room and put his arm around your shoulders in a show of dominance and security that you could feel yourself melting into. You felt yourself questioning your allegiance to the Ghost crew, a primal urge ripped at you to follow this tortured Zabrak wherever he may go.</p>
          <p>He looked at you and smiled, laughing lightly. “Who says I would let you follow me, spy?”</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="widget likes-widget">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-wrapper clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="controls-wrapper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="control like-control">
        <p></p>
        <div class="like_button">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>